


Cream-Filled Donut

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Donut gets fucked senseless, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Mindbreak, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Donut wanted was to please her Master Attendant on this mission, but sadly, things weren't going to go the way she wanted.





	Cream-Filled Donut

Donut skipped happily through the streets of Nevras. She watched as the buildings slowly went dark, her heart beating excitedly. Her Master Attendant had sent her on a mission here, to protect Nevras and keep it safe from the harm of any fallen angel that may dare set its foot in the homes of so many innocents. She gripped her sword, remembering her promise to always do as her Master Attendant said. She wouldn’t fail them.

A crash suddenly echoed through the streets from an alleyway up ahead, almost begging for the Food Soul’s attention. Curious, Donut approached slowly, unsheathing her sword and glancing around the corner into the alley. She nearly dropped her weapon in surprise. At the end of the alleyway, an enhanced Uke Mochi roared.

This was her chance! Donut charged down the backstreet, readying her sword for a direct strike to the fallen angel. The blow never landed. The Uke Mochi caught Donut with one of its long, spiked tentacles. It curled around Donut’s body, rendering her unable to move.

“Let go of me, fiend!” Donut hissed, twisting herself around to try and escape, but to no use.

The Uke Mochi slammed her into a wall of one of the buildings. Donut collapsed and fell to the ground, dazed and confused. She could only weakly groan as she felt it’s tentacles crawl over her once again. She heard a load rip as her skirt was torn by the spikes.

“S-Stop!” Donut struggled to stand up, but she was lifted into the air again by the tentacles. The Uke Mochi seemed amused as it ripped the rest of her clothing away, leaving the poor food soul in only her plain white bra and underwear.

Donut attempted to cover herself up with her arms, but two tentacles wrapped themselves around her wrists and lifted them over her head while two more spread her legs. She gasped as she realized what the fallen angel intended.

“Stop at once!” Donut demanded. “I’m a holy woman, you can’t--!”

She never got to finish her sentence as another spiky tentacle slashed open her bra and curled around her breasts. “A-Ah!” She let out a soft moan as they tenderly rubbed over her nipples. Donut was pushed to the ground violently as the fallen angel forced more moans out of her.

Donut gasped as her underwear was lifted away, completely exposing her to the beast and anyone who decided to walk by. The enhanced Uke Mochi exposed a new tentacle, that Donut could only assume was meant for these purposes, and slowly lifted it toward the food soul.

“Stop! You can’t!” She screamed. “My virginity is to be preserved for—” Donut grimaced as her sentence was cut off and the tentacles pulled her legs wide. The mating tentacle pushed inside of her, filling her completely.

“Mm…” She quietly moaned out as the fallen angel violated her body. She didn’t want to enjoy this, but alas, her lord had made food soul’s bodies alike humans, which meant they gave in easily to pleasure such as this.

The fallen angel lifted Donut into the air once more, pinning her to the side of the building and forcing its tentacle even deeper inside of her. Donut let out a loud cry as it forced its way inside of her womb and grew larger, forcing her walls to expand along with it. Faster than she could adjust, the Uke Mochi opened its mouth and its long tongue extended out. It quickly forced itself into Donut, making her scream again.

“Ahh! Ahn!” Donut gasped as her juices slipped down her leg and onto the pavement below. She prayed to her lord that no one would pass the street and see her in this shape. It was too embarrassing. The Uke Mochi only continued its pace, quickly making the poor virgin reach her orgasm.

“Cl-Close!” Donut couldn’t help but shouting as she hit her peak, spraying her slick fluid out onto the Uke Mochi’s tentacle and tongue. The food soul shook violently as the Uke Mochi continued to violate her, despite her orgasm.

She felt herself relax under the fallen angel’s grasp as the tentacle continued to rape her. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was slowly beginning to enjoy herself. “M-More…” She murmured.

The Uke Mochi seemed to understand, as it quickened its pace and slammed itself deeper and faster inside of her. Donut spread her legs wider as the thrusts continued to aim directly for her womb. “Please!” Donut shouted. “More!”

However, she wouldn’t get any, as the Uke Mochi sprayed its seed deep inside of her and pulled out, dropping the poor food soul to the ground. Donut gasped for air, as her breathing had gone erratic.

The Uke Mochi seemed pleased with what it had done, as it pulled itself over the wall of the houses and disappeared into the night, though Donut didn’t mind. She just closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, too tired to even think of the consequences that would arise when someone would discover her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here, so I hope anyone who reads enjoys it. I love Donut, so obviously I had to lewd her.


End file.
